


An Unlikely Partnership

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: After the events of chapter 12, Canon Compliant, Coffee, F/M, Opening Up, a little fluff, talk between doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Following the funeral, Ethan goes on to talk to Tobias about Hailey's idea.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	An Unlikely Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello.  
> This is my first time giving a shot at Open Heart fanfic, so... Here you go!   
> Just to be clear: my MC's name here is Hailey Fisherman.  
> Enjoy!

A few days had passed since the funeral. At Edenbrook, most things were now back to normal: except, maybe, for the sad atmosphere that the majority of the hospital’s employees were cultivating.

For their tragic loss, both Danny and Bobby got their pictures framed and exposed in the lobby, a table under them to collect the flowers and other ways of commemorating the two men. In all honesty, things were now a lot harder with the two of them gone. The patients were now on edge, the journalists _still_ tried to get an interview with Dr. Banerji about the attack and… the nursing team was grieving and mourning their lost colleague. Same thing for the security corp.

As it was no excuse to let down every patient in need, everyone still tried to do their best with every new case. The same went for the diagnostics team, minus of course Dr. Hailey Fisherman who was still on vacation for the next two days. Following what had happened to her, everyone agreed it was for the best if she took a few days off to simply relax and focus on getting better. Dr. Ethan Ramsey, her direct boss, had absolutely no problem with the issue at all. In fact, he had been the one to suggest it in the first place. Hailey was, of course, reluctant to do so, but before Ethan’s pleading, she agreed to stay put for a while.

For now, he was currently working on a new case with his two other partners in the Diagnosis team: Dr. June Hirata and Dr. Baz Mirani.

“All right. I’ll leave you two to it. I have a meeting with Carrick in 15 minutes.” Ethan said.

“Wait, you’re meeting Tobias? Should we be worried?” Asked June with an ironic tone.

“I am not in the mood for your jokes, June.”

“When are you ever, though?”

Ethan rolled his eyes, gathered his belongings and left the office, heading to the parking lot. He unlocked the doors to his car and got behind the wheel, turning his key to turn on the engine. Almost instantly, he took off, heading towards the spot he and Dr. Tobias Carrick picked: a café. After less than five minutes, Ethan parked his car, payed his spot and headed inside, ordering a coffee for himself and heading towards a table near the back.

As he sat down, he took out his phone, first to see if, for some reason, Hailey had texted him. He didn’t like to text, but he would always make an exception for her. Then, to kill the time (because he knew that Tobias would be late), he opened Pictagram for the first time in a few weeks. Of course, his only friend on the social media was Hailey, so he only saw content related to her. Her most recent post was a short text, in honor of Danny and Bobby to which she had added selfies with the two men. Ethan sighed, the memory of the attack still fresh inside his mind.

He had never been so scared in his entire life. Even when he understood his mother won’t be coming back. Even when he was about to lose his first patient. Even when he learned about Naveen’s sickness. Even…

Those examples were pointless. Never in his life had he been so terrified to lose someone. Fortunately, it all went well in the end. But, he wasn’t able to stop thinking about the possibility that she could have died as well that day. If that had happened…

He stopped thinking about this when he heard the front door open and Tobias set foot inside the shop. Ethan looked at the time: he was 15 minutes late, this time. He watched as he also ordered a coffee for himself before he headed towards the table. He sat in the chair that was waiting for him.

“Well, well… I never thought this day would finally come and yet, here we are.” He said, with a teasing smile.

Ethan sighed.

“Look. We need to talk about our workplaces and the budget cuts.”

“What of them?”

“I think you know.”

“Actually… I don’t.”

“Christ, are you…”

Ethan exhaled heavily, wanting to leave the spot. But then, he remembered why he was doing this. He was doing it for her.

“I have a way that could benefit our two hospitals without putting at risk any of them. A partnership.”

“A _what?_ ”

“You heard me.”

Tobias looked at him, actually surprised, but then he laughed.

“I can’t believe you would actually suggest that! A partnership, really?”

“Yes, really. Although upon seeing how you react, I’m starting to regret it.” He grunted.

“Oh my… You’re actually serious.”

Ethan gritted his teeth.

“Of course I am! Do you really think I would ask to see you privately if I wasn’t?”

“Probably not. Still… It’s still hard to believe _you_ would come up with such an idea, unless…”

Tobias paused, then looked curiously at Ethan. His facial traits softened upon understanding.

“Unless it wasn’t your idea. It’s _hers,_ right?”

Ethan did not answer.

“She’s that important to you, huh?”

To that, he closed his eyes and nodded.

“She is.”

Upon opening them, he saw something in Tobias’ face: concern. Something he had not seen expressed to him ever since their friendship ended so many years ago.

“How is she?”

“She’s okay. Still a little shaken up, but… That’s to be expected.”

“Of course. I haven’t asked Aurora about her, so I was wondering. I’m glad she’s doing okay.”

“Yeah…”

Ethan sighed.

“By the way… Thank you for coming to help my team with this case. I don’t think we would’ve been able to solve it in time if it wasn’t for your team helping us.”

“Probably not.” He agreed with a smile.

But then, he relaxed his facial traits once more.

“But seriously. It was the right thing to do. Besides… How could I just stand by and do nothing? You clearly needed it.”

Ethan frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“I think you know.”

Tobias looked at him seriously.

“She’s more than just a colleague.”

This wasn’t a question. It was a fact. Ethan sighed.

“How did you figure it out?”

“Ethan, please. We’ve known each other for years. We might not be friends, but I still know you. And in all of those years, I’ve never seen you act the way you do for anyone else. I figured she was special to you from the start. Ever since I’ve seen the two of you together, actually.”

“But… I’ve always been so careful…”

“Indeed, but the examples kept multiplying the more and more I saw the two of you together.”

“Such as?”

“Alright. The first example I had was when our two teams were pitted against one another to get Leland Bloom’s case. When you found the situation ridiculous, which is totally you, she ran after you first. Obviously, I don’t know what she told you, but I figured you must think highly of her to listen to her _and_ come back. You don’t give this kind of treatment to many people.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, though.”

“Maybe not, but then… She convinced you to come to the baseball game. Never in my life I would have thought that I would see you there and yet… The first time she plays, there you are, by her side. Also… I saw how you got all defensive when one of my colleagues started to scream at her. For a moment there, I thought you were going to jump on him.”

“You know I’m not that excessive.”

“I know. But it doesn’t stop here. I had already my ideas at this point, but then… You both snuck in inside Mass Ken. And we both now you would never have done this all by yourself. But still, you _still_ came along. To help her. You helped her get in, you helped her talk to Farrugia and, when she convinced him to switch, you helped her get away.”

“Well, okay. But that still doesn’t explain how you understood the…”

“When you left, I asked to watch the security videos. I saw you kiss her, Ethan.”

“Dammit…”

Tobias shrugged.

“Honestly, I wasn’t that surprised. She’s cute. But I didn’t know the details. Maybe she was only a fling for you, who knows. But, I’ve truly been convinced upon seeing you when she was in that room. I’ve literally never seen you this shook up before. You were terrified. It was obvious you wanted to stay with her, to be with her. And the same went on for her: she wanted to stay with you as well. So, I didn’t insist on you coming to help us. You both needed your space. And by this point, I knew I had to do something.”

“I admit I don’t know what I would have done if she… If this thing had gotten to her. I…”

Ethan trembled.

“I was _so_ scared, Tobias. Scared of losing her, scared of watching her die before me without being able to do anything even if I tried. I was scared to spend the rest of my life without her in it.”

Tobias nodded.

“She means that much to you, then.”

“Yes.”

Ethan looked back at him.

“So I really hope you’ll consider this offer. Our two teams _can_ work together. Hailey and Rafael are the living proof that a collaboration between us can actually work. Let them be the first of many to benefit our teamwork.”

He took a breath.

“After all… We only want what’s best for our patients. So… maybe it’s time for us to put our differences aside to be able to achieve that goal.”

“I see…”

Tobias got up, left a five-dollar bill on the table as he put on his coat.

“I’ll think about your… partnership proposal. I’m still not certain it’s a great idea, but… it might be our best option. I promise I’ll think about it. We’ll be in touch.”

Ethan got up as well, putting his coat back on. He held his hand towards the other doctor, waiting for him to grab it, which he did after a few seconds. Then, they both headed outside towards their respective cars. Upon seating in it, Ethan sighed, throwing his head back. Now, the hard part was done. He just had to wait to hear from Tobias…

His phone chimed and he picked it up. It was Hailey.

_How was your meeting with Tobias?_

He smiled upon typing his answer.

_Not as bad as I thought it’d be._

_So… Does that mean he’ll consider it?_

_There’s a great chance he will._

He watched his screen for a moment and waited for her to reply. After watching the three dots at the bottom of his screen go on for a while, he finally got one.

_I’m proud of you. I’ll drop by your place when you’re finished with work. Maybe we could celebrate… just the two of us._

Ethan smirked.

_There’s nothing to celebrate yet, Hailey._

He waited again, but then, he received a picture attached. New lingerie on her sheets. He gulped upon reading her following text.

_Well, I was planning to try those two new things I’ve bought for myself today… But if you’re not in the mood, I guess I’ll just have to return them…_

“Such a temptress…” He grinned while typing his answer.

_Fine, I’m in. Do you need me to pick you up?_

_No need. I’ll just meet you there. 7?_

_7._

With a smirk on his face, he put his phone away and drove off to get back to the hospital.


End file.
